


Baby Sleep, Gently Sleep

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 00:44:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20591852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: “行了，傻小子。”赫敏端着声音说，就好像她是个级长，“快点哄你老婆睡觉。”





	Baby Sleep, Gently Sleep

**Author's Note:**

> 食用说明：灵感来自很久以前看的一篇美漫同人，不知道为啥我的脑子突然把它翻出来了，哄睡觉梗。一个小片段，罗赫（时间上）老夫老妻向。  
该归罗琳的统统归罗琳。

听到“一锅火热的爱”的旋律，罗恩简直是欢快地从口袋里掏出了手机。一般来说他不会特别高兴使用这麻瓜玩意儿，但只要不是让他去看另一个血腥谋杀的现场，那么能让他摆脱手头工作一小会儿的都是好东西。

他对着屏幕上两个小标志犹豫了一会儿，按下绿色的那个，提心吊胆了一两秒，然后赫敏的声音传了出来，证明他没弄错。对着手机底部用升调说话的时候会听到杂音，非魔法物品改造技术部的人还没完全克服魔力磁场（罗恩压根不想知道那是啥）的难关。

“怎么了，亲爱的？”罗恩说，克制住到赫敏办公室探头看一眼的冲动，“我还以为你上午会回家休息。”

赫敏的声音听起来紧绷绷的。“我是在家，但是我没法休息。我睡不着。”

进入三十岁以后赫敏就几乎不会工作到午夜以后了，否则她很可能会陷入一种精疲力竭又兴奋过度的状态，完全无法入睡。但每年总有那么几天，因为季度结案率之类的玩意，整个魔法法律执行司都得连轴转起来，而在这种事上赫敏是绝不会落于人后的。罗恩昨晚就没回家，在办公室的行军床上凑合了几小时，但看赫敏打电话的时间他心里也有数了。

“你昨晚通宵了，是不是？”他问。

“我想着把斯威克的案子弄完就睡，有一两个问题……”赫敏含糊地解释道，罗恩直接脑补出了整个过程：赫敏那股力求完美的劲头发作的时候，是说什么也不肯丢下半截工作去休息的。

想到赫敏可能是辗转反侧了好几个小时后才给自己打电话，他不由担心起来。

“上次纳威推荐的安神剂还有吗？”他问，尽量不显出埋怨的口气。

“还有，但我不想喝，我会听不到闹钟的。下午一点钟有一场听证会，我绝对不能睡过头。”

罗恩又忍了一下没叹气，这实在太“赫敏”了。

“我必须得睡一会儿，我的脑子要停工了。”赫敏说，现在她听起来有点无助又有点抓狂。

“嘿，放松些。逼着自己睡着会起反效果的。”罗恩柔声说，“试着想些别的，不要紧的事。想想霍格莫得，上一次我们全家一起去的那家餐馆，记得吗？”

“我试了。”赫敏说，好像她不好意思承认似地，“我想到了……你。”

哦，你伤到我了，原来我在你心目中是不要紧的。罗恩只在肚子里开了个玩笑，现在时机可不合适。

“你需要我做什么？”他问，“需要我回家吗？”

“不用。你就在手机里跟我说说话就好了。”赫敏说。

“说什么？”罗恩问。

“什么都行，无聊的事情。”赫敏解释道，“我想听听你的声音。你听起来总是……无忧无虑的，那很让人放松。”

“你是说傻乎乎的。”罗恩窃笑。

“行了，傻小子。”赫敏端着声音说，就好像她是个级长，“快点哄你老婆睡觉。”

“是——”罗恩拖着长腔，同时单手在桌面上翻找起来，“扎克伯格刚交上来的汇总报告，怎么样？”

“很好，一听就超级无聊。”他听见赫敏满足地拍了拍枕头，“我定好闹钟了，开始吧。”

罗恩拿起那份报告，不确定赫敏需要他怎么念，是像汇报时那样，还是像平时说话那样？他选了后者，逐字逐句地把那篇枯燥透顶的东西念出来。扎克伯格业务能力还算不错，但深得宾斯教授真传，能在不漏掉任何细节的同时把一场极度紧张的任务阐述得让观者三行内眼皮打架。

“……本次行动在无武力冲突的前提下取得成功，贯彻了沙克尔部长关于多元模式化解敏感纠纷的倡导。”罗恩眨眨眼，他视线里报告上的字母开始浮动了。

“方式。”赫敏突然说。

“什么？”

“多元方式化解敏感纠纷。”

“噢，那我改……”罗恩悄悄翻了翻眼睛，“扎克伯格的报告也太激动人心了，是不是？”

“拜托，现在是季度汇报时期，所有的报告最后都要送到我这里。”赫敏说，“挑刺已经是我的第二本能了。”

“我还以为这么多年不锻炼，举手抢答已经不再是你的第一本能了。”

“罗恩！”

“好啦，我还能怎样呢？”罗恩把扎克伯格的报告丢到一堆摇摇欲坠的文书顶上，“连财务报销单你都会觉得有意思。”

“说实话，第二十页以后就急转直下了。”赫敏带着笑意说。

“那好，我们就从这儿开始。”罗恩腾出两只手，努力把那个文件夹从抽屉底部拽出来。

“罗恩，你是不是正用脸夹着手机？”

“是啊，怎么？”他搏斗了好分钟才得偿所愿，一屁股坐到办公椅上。

“你到底是不是男巫？”

他愣了一下，然后光明正大地使劲儿翻了个白眼，希望这玩意能完整传达自己眼球转动的声音。

“是啦，没准我不用悬浮咒就是想离你的声音近一点呢。”他说。

赫敏哼了一声，“油腔滑调，你和雨果学的吗？”

罗恩清清嗓子。

“一百二十一加隆，三西可，五纳特。”他慢慢念道，特地避开了账目名称和一些明显过高的数字，“三十二加隆，六西可，一纳特。九十一加隆，十西可，八纳特……”

过了一阵，他听见一个很小的动静，似乎手机落到了被子上。

“两百二十加隆，五西可。”他继续念道，“赫敏？”

回应他的是一声轻柔而迷糊的咕哝。罗恩继续下去。

“十一加隆，九西可，四纳特……”

他听见睡衣布料与被褥摩擦的声音，赫敏翻了个身，手机在布料上滑动着。

“一百三十一加隆，一西可，十一纳特。”

一下撞击，手机落到地上，没有人捡它。

“二十九加隆，十二西可，五纳特。”他自顾微笑起来，“你睡着了吗，你这聪慧、固执、完美的姑娘？”

听筒那端一片寂静。

罗恩将电话挂断，把报销单放回去，然后给自己也设了一个闹钟。毕竟，要让赫敏无思虑地安眠，最好的方法到底还是成为确保她及时醒来的那个人。

（全文完）

这件事告诉我们：钱能使人睡得好（不对


End file.
